Lullaby and Good Night
by BrainDeadBunny
Summary: Crappy title is crappy... Anywho, this is just a short little CasxReader/Character/idek that I've been working on for a few days on and off. It's nothing too dramatic or life changing, but I enjoyed writing it and I hope enjoy reading it. I dunno yet If I'm gonna continue this or not. I very much appreciate pointers, tip, critiques.


We rolled in late one night to a crappy little motel on the outskirts of some small town in the middle of nowhere. It'd been a rough couple weeks to say the least. There'd been a vamp nest that needed clearing out, a poltergeist to be gotten rid of, a couple pagan gods causing trouble, and finally a freaking werewolf. I shivered at the memory of that one. Unfortunately, all the other hotels we'd come across were full or too expensive, so here we were at 12 a.m. shambling into the cheap little motel we rented for the night.

I unlocked the door and with a jaw cracking yawn, opening it with bleary eyes. Of course, they fell out almost instantly, just barely managing to take off their shoes. Sam had said I could have one of the beds tonight, but we were all dog tired, and I didn't mind taking the couch tonight. Hell, I'd sleep on the floor as worn-out as I was. I sighed and started shedding my jacket.

"Are you okay?"

I gasped and swung around, one arm still in my jacket sleeve, while the other yanked my knife from the holster at my side. I held it up defensively, getting ready to yell to the boys, when a lamp flicked on. The florescent glow illuminated a familiar figure in a trench coat sitting on my couch/bed next to it.

"Dammit, Cas, make some noise or something, would ya?" I chided, putting a hand over my heart to slow it's frantic beating.

"My apologies," the angel replied.

Tired and achy, I let it go. I put my knife and holster on the side table, covering it with my jacket just in case. I stretched hard and yawned again

"You didn't answer my question," Castiel intoned.

"Huh? Oh. I'm fine, just really tired. And kinda sore from all the hunting," I told him, rubbing my tender shoulder where that damned werewolf knocked into me and dislocated it.

"You should take a hot shower. I've heard they are good for tender muscles," he said.

"True," I conceded thoughtfully. "I'll do that real quick. Be right back."

I grabbed my bag and took it to the small bathroom, locking the door behind me. I turn the water on, strip down, and gingerly ease myself into the hot water, then sighed with ecstasy. It was heavenly. I just stood there for a long time before washing myself. I almost felt like I'd never actually be able to wash off all the sweat, dirt, and blood. I scrubbed every inch of myself till I was nearly raw. I was amazing. I even shaved my legs because I deserved it, dammit.

I turned the shower off, whipped the water out of my eyes, pulled the shower curtain aside-

-and nearly screamed. Cas was standing there with a towel in his out-stretched hand. I yanked the curtain back in front of myself.

"What are you doing in here?!" I exclaimed, hoping in the back of my mind that I wouldn't wake Sam and Dean.

"Bringing you a towel. There weren't any in here," he answered logically.

I took the towel from him and when I looked back up, he was gone. I wrapped the towel around myself, carefully got out of the tub, and went to the door. Sure enough, it was still locked. I shook my head, then got dressed, towel dried my hair a bit, grabbed my bag, and left the bathroom.

Cas was still sitting on the couch, almost like he'd never left it. I retrieved my brush from my bag and went to sit next to the angel.

"Hey, Cas? Just for future reference, humans, especially woman, don't like it when someone walks in on them naked in the shower. It's…embarrassing. And the person feels…I guess you'd call it vulnerable. You understand?" I told him

"Oh. I'm sorry. I wasn't aware," Cas looked like a good little student taking notes in class.

I smiled reassuringly at him. "It's okay. Just knock on the _outside_ of the door and ask if you can come in next time, okay? I asked.

"Okay," he said with a nod. "I'm sorry I made you feel insecure by seeing you in the shower,"

I was starting to wish this conversation was over. "It's okay" I muttered. "You didn't know."

"You shouldn't have felt embarrassed," he said almost off hand. "From what I know of the human anatomy, yours is very good."

I felt my face get hot. I knew he was trying to compliment me, but knowing he was thinking about my naked body, even in a non-sexual way, was weird and uncomfortable. "Thanks...I…I guess."

"You're welcome," he said and went back to his silent sitting.

I heaved a deep breath, trying to let what just happened go, and started brushing my hair. I realized quickly that that would be a difficult endeavor. My sore arm was not cooperating one bit. Now that it wasn't aching, it was all noodley and weak.

"You are having difficulty. May I help?" Cas asked. I'm pretty sure he'd been watching me struggle with my hair.

"Sure. Thanks," I handed him the brush. "You know how to brush hair?" I asked, turning on the couch so my back was to him. I felt him turn as well and scoot closer to me on the couch.

"It seems pretty straight forward," he responded.

He was surprisingly good at it. He gently brushed out any tangles, running the brush through the same area many times to make sure all the knots were gone. I asked him how he knew how to brush hair so well, and he replied in a dreamy voice that his vessel, Jimmy, had a daughter and he'd had to learn how to do it for her. It took a while since my hair was so thick and ratty, but I didn't mind at all. It felt really nice. More than once my eyes drooped shut and I started to sag, but Cas tapped me lightly each time and told me he was nearly finished.

"I think I'm finished now," he told me softly, running the brush through my hair a fe more times to make sure. I couldn't help running my fingers through it.

"It's so soft," I mumbled, loopy from how tired I was. I smiled at myself and kept petting my own hair like a doofus.

Cas chuckled at me and pulled my hand carefully from my head. With his help, I turned, eyes half closed, to lay on the couch. Being an angel, I knew he was far stronger than I would ever be, but he was being amazingly gentle. He laid me down and covered me with a blanket from the closet next to the bathroom. I snuggled down, but then as h went to walk away, I grabbed his hand.

"Don't you ever sleep? Or at least rest?" I slurred.

"Not usually," he replied, not trying to remove his hand from mine.

"Why not?" I yawned.

"I don't need it. I never get tired, or sleepy. Sometimes I become weak when I over extend my powers, and occasionally I pass out from that, but I can't say I've ever slept of my own volition."

"Can you? Like, are you able to?" My hand slips from where it was curled around the angel's, but he stays where he is.

"I'm…not sure," he said with a frown.

With a tremendous effort that has Cas bending over me in concern, I push myself up.

"I'm fine. Here, sit with me and rest a while," I murmered, patting the couch next to me.

He hesitated for so long I thought he was just waiting for me to fall asleep so he could poof away, but eventually, he sat stiffly down next to me.

"Aren't you gonna get comfortable?" I inquire.

"I'm quite comfortable," he said tightly.

"Hey, hey, hey, relax," I crooned. "I'm not saying you have to, but most people take of their shoes and over clothes before going to bed."

Again he hesitates for a long while, then eventually he stands back up, walks to the table, takes off his shoes, trench coat, and suit jacket, then turns around. Good God, he looks naked without all that, I think.

He gives a "is this good enough?" look and I tell him to remove his tie, too. He does and comes back to the couch. He sits down much less rigidly, and I toss the blanket over him as well. I snuggle up next to him and he automatically picks his arm up and puts in around me. I guess that's a reflex for all people even if they're not strictly "people."

It takes a minute or two of scooting around, but we eventually find a position that's comfortable for both of us. Cas closes his eyes and lays his head back. I don't know if he falls asleep or not, but his breathing becomes even like someone who has, so I pull the blanket to cover up his upper arm and shoulder. I settle in and my eyes close. I fall asleep to the peaceful sound of an angle's breathing and the soft rustle of his invisible wings.


End file.
